Friends
by Pikazoom
Summary: Chapter 9 is up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hahahaha...rewriting...oh yeah, I got a new muse! It's Yugi!  
  
Yami: AIBOU, PUT DOWN MY CHOCOLATE!!!!  
  
Yugi: O_o *munches on chocolate*  
  
Yami: ARGH!!!  
  
Pikazoom: -_-  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
  
Friends Prologue: Michiro  
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
Why me? I have better things to do than go on a biology class nature walk. I even have Yugi and co. in my group. That's just perfect...Ugh...I can't stand having the teacher talk about plants...it's all too boring. I'm only in high tech things. At least it's cool out. What was that? I thought I heard a scream...  
  
~~~Third Person POV~~~  
  
A young girl sprinted through the forest. There was a guy following her with a gun. She suddenly crashed into a rock wall...or rather...Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Onegai! (please)" the girl pleaded quickly, "help me!"  
  
He stood there confused. What was she running from? He looked toward the direction she came from and saw a man running with a gun. He fired a bullet that just missed the girl's leg. She squealed. Whatever possessed cold- hearted Seto Kaiba to help this girl, I'm not totally sure, but he did. He knocked the guy unconscious (make up a fight scene, kay?), then let the remaining bullets out from the gun.  
  
The girl wiped the tears out of her eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and a sleeveless purple shirt. She had long black hair and shiny ebony eyes. Her black leather shoes almost reached her knees.  
  
She told him, "Arigatou (thank you) sir," before kissing him on the cheek and walking down the trail. Seto just stood there dumbstruck. No girl had ever shown that kind of affection for him except for his mother.  
  
Jounouchi whispered to Yugi, "Looks like Kaiba's got a girlfriend!" and snickered.  
  
~~~The girl's POV~~~  
  
Uh...I hate appearing weak...but I have to do it. It's all part of the plan...I need to get closer to him.  
  
~~~Sunday~~~  
  
Seto walked down the street to work with his black trenchcoat flying behind him. He was a little behind on paperwork, so he was forced to work on his day off. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Turns out, it was that girl from the nature walk (small world huh?).  
  
"Oh sorry...hey it's you!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...hi," he replied. He hadn't expected to see her again...ever.  
  
"Thanks again for helping me. Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
The girl clapped her hands together excitedly and said, "How about I thank you by treating to breakfast? Onegai (please)?"  
  
Well, he had skipped breakfast this morning...it couldn't hurt to say yes, could it?  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
~~~At the IHOP (International House of Pancakes)~~~  
  
"I didn't catch your name," Seto said. 'It feels like I've met her before...I know I can trust her,' he thought to himself.  
  
"My name is Michiro. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba."  
  
"So your the famous Seto Kaiba? Wow! I never thought I'd meet a celebrity!" the girl gushed.  
  
"I'm not that famous..." he said. Really, he wasn't as famous as she made him sound, was he?  
  
"Oh come on. Your one the greatest legends Duel Monsters, AND you're one of the youngest billionaires in the world!"  
  
He sweatdropped. Maybe he was more famous than he gave himself credit for...  
  
"Anyway," he started changing the subject, "why were you out in the forest on Friday?"  
  
"Well, I just moved here, and I was taking a walk. I start school tomorrow at Domino High. Do you go there?" she asked. 'Plus I'm on a mission...and it involves you, Seto Kaiba,' Michiro thought to herself.  
  
Seto stuffed a pancake down and nodded. He looked at the time. He should get going...  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go to work," Seto said after swallowing.  
  
"That's fine. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow," she told him. She paid, and they left.  
  
~~~uh...somewhere in the Shadow Realm~~~  
  
A cloaked figure watched the young billionaire through a clear sphere.  
  
"Hehehe. Revenge will soon be mine," they said.  
  
O_o_O_o_O  
  
A/N: It's not much longer...but I fixed it a little. Michiro's weak characteristics didn't seem to fit her attitude. 


	2. School

A/N: Where are my muses...  
  
Yami: STOP EATING MY CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
Yugi: *bounce bounce* *munch munch*  
  
Yami: ARGH!!!!!  
  
Pikazoom: -_-  
  
Friends  
Chapter 2: School  
  
~~~The Shadow Realm~~~  
  
*Caped guy's POV*  
  
I want revenge, and I will get it soon. How dare he! I raised him!  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"No! I won't allow you to hurt Mokuba!" a thirteen year old Seto Kaiba shouted at me.  
  
"Oh and what do you intend to do?" I laughed. I saw his eyes dart to the open window. He cornered me to the window with a fierce look which made me a bit nervous.  
  
"I intend to push you out," he said with an almost sadistic smirk. He cussed a profanity at me and pushed me through.   
  
'I could very well stay here, but that gaki (brat) would mostly like attempt to kill me again...I'll leave this realm, but I'll come back.'  
  
On the drop down, I transferred myself to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"This isn't the end yet, little Seto," I growled out. I stomped away and began to plan my revenge.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"Yes, revenge for taking my life and my company away will come soon, little Seto," I said. I'm Gozaburou Kaiba, his foster father, and he will fall at my hands!  
  
~~~At Domino High School~~~  
  
"Class, this is Shinsetsu Michiro (A/N: Surnames come first in Japan. Shinsetsu means gentle; kind-hearted). She will be joining us," the teacher said. Only a small group of people recognized her as the girl from the nature walk. "Find a seat please."  
  
A/N: Mission accomplished. 


	3. The gang and Michiro

A/N: Lalalala...oh the joys of rewriting...I get to look at all the crud I've written _  
  
Yami: Yup. Crud.  
  
Pikazoom: *WHACK*  
  
Yugi: *eats chocolate*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh...-_-  
  
Chapter 3: The gang and Michiro  
  
~~~Michiro's POV~~~  
  
Well, today hasn't started out bad. Well, except for the uniforms...the skirts are too short! Oh yeah, and the uniform is pink...ugh. Seto sits in front of me, and a short little boy sits to the left of me. He seems very friendly...he reminds of HIM...I think I'll talk to him later. To the right of me is a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She's kinda loud and a bit annoying. The boy behind me is a boy with white hair and brown eyes. He also seems friendly but very shy.  
  
I wonder how my other friends are doing...hopefully they haven't been hunted down to be destroyed yet. But then again, those two are tricky. Who else could manage to sneak me here?  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~  
  
"Hi!" Yugi exclaimed at the new girl.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?" Michiro replied. 'Around his neck...The Sennen Puzzle?! This boy...I see now,' she thought.  
  
"I'm Mutou Yugi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna eat with someone else. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Okay! See ya!"  
  
"Bye," Michiro waved.  
  
Seto sat down to eat his lunch. He usually ate alone, not that he minded. He liked the book he was reading. It was a manga called Cowboy Bebop. It was about a bounty hunter named Spike...rather entertaining. Seto was rather surprised when someone sat down across from him.  
  
"Hello," Michiro greeted him.  
  
"Hi..." he replied.  
  
"Are girls allowed to wear a guy's uniform?"  
  
"I wouldn't know...why?"  
  
"Cause this skirt is too short!" 'Well it is...' Michiro sighed mentally.  
  
Seto blinked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. It was truly a lovely sound coming from the CEO. People were starting to stare at them, including Yugi and co.  
  
"Woah...Kaiba laughing...it's a miracle!" Jounouchi exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air.  
  
"Well it's nice to see him happy," Yugi said.  
  
~~~In the Shadow Realm~~~  
  
"Hehehe...enjoy your pitiful life while you can! I'll strike soon...and then you won't be laughing anymore..." Gozaburo smirked.  
  
~~~*cough*psycho*cough* afterschool-the gang~~~  
  
"Hey, Honda and I are going to the arcade. Wanna come Yugi? Yami can come to," Jounouchi said.  
  
"That's okay. I'm going to help jiichan (grandpa) clean the store, and Yami doesn't come out much anymore..." Yugi's voice trailed off.  
  
"Why not?" Jounouchi asked, concerned.  
  
"Well...you remember Battle City, right?"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Well the three God cards were SUPPOSED to help restore his memory of the past, but nothing happened. I think he's been a bit...depressed lately," Yugi finished.  
  
"That's too bad," Jounouchi said sympathetically.  
  
"I wonder why they didn't work..." Yugi said as they started walking away. He didn't realize a cloaked figure (A/N: yeah, MORE cloaked figures...hehehe...) was secretly watching...  
  
'The God cards are only part of a whole plan to unlock his memories...I guess no one has realized it yet...but then again, the High Priest was almost as good as making puzzles as the pharaoh was at solving them. But will the pharaoh solve this one?' the figure thought.  
  
~~~Nighttime at the Kaiba hous-er-mansion~~~  
  
~~~Dream sequence~~~  
  
Okay...so I'm a LITTLE lost. But it's not like I couldn't find my way back! At least it's fresh air. Home is stuffy and I'm always cooped up! The guards and father are always bothering me!  
  
'Don't go here, Ouiji. Don't go there, Ouiji. You shouldn't drink from there Ouiji...sheez!'   
  
I abruptly stopped at the sound of a roar. I rounded the corner from where the voice had come from. He gaped at the sight before him. There were three pens, each with a rare Blue Eyes White Dragon in them! The boy walked close, dangerously close. Daringly, I climbed over the fence.  
  
I was mesmerized. The dragons were radiant with their might. I reached out to pet it when...  
  
"I wouldn't touch Ayari," came a voice. The boy looked beyond the dragon and saw a boy his about his age standing there. The boy walked over and petted Ayari. Ayari leaned into his touch and snorted, the hot breath hitting me. The mysterious blue eyed child said, "My dragons only listen to me. It's dangerous to try anything with them...oh yeah, my name's Seth (A/N: a commonly used name...)."  
  
"My name's Ouiji."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Seth told him.  
  
"You too. Where'd you get these dragons? They're really cool!" I asked eagerly.  
  
"I was born in a place called Nihon (Japan calls themself this in Japanese). My parents were travelling at the time. I got my dragons from there," he replied. "By the way, this is Ayari. The one over there is Amari, and that one is Kuyiri."  
  
~~~End Dream Sequence~~~  
  
Seto sleepily opened his eyes. What was that dream? And what did it mean? He knew they were connected to Yami because they started around the time the Sennen Puzzle was solved. He knew that Seth HAD to be him, but in his dreams, he saw himself, meaning he was seeing through someone else's eyes. This boy...his name was Ouiji...who was Ouiji and why does he see through Ouiji's eyes?  
  
A/N: Mission accomplished. 


	4. Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
A/N: Yugi stop taking Yami's chocolate so Yami will stop crying!  
  
Yami: *sniffle* ; . ;  
  
NOTE: Let's just pretend Seto didn't ever know Yami was the pharaoh, okay?  
  
Chapter 4: Abduction  
  
~~~Shadow Realm~~~  
  
"Today's the day!" Gozaburo shouted. "Go and get my prey!" he ordered to several Cyclops (Hitotsu-me Giants).  
  
~~~Afterschool, Third person POV~~~  
  
Seto walked out of the school building. Next thing he knew, something hit him, and he promptly passed out. All the students were in a panic. Yugi and co. turned around and saw a bunch of...duel monsters?! They were Cyclops! One of the Cyclops touched a gem on a chain and suddenly, a portal opened. In his soul room, Yami hissed, "The Shadow Realm!" All the duel monsters piled into the portal. The last one in was carrying an unconsious Seto. Yugi gasped at the sight of their prisoner. Yugi ran toward the portal, and caught the right foot of Seto. He was surprised when a cloaked figure latched onto the left but didn't have time to think as they were pulled through the portal.  
  
Soon, Yugi and the cloaked figure landed on the ground. They had no idea where the goons went. Yami decided to take over because Yugi could pass out in the Shadow Realm. Yami hadn't been out in weeks...he had been too depressed. Was it so wrong to know how he got imprisoned in a golden puzzle pyramid?  
  
The cloaked figure dusted themself off and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
From the sound of the voice, Yami concluded it was a girl. He nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was supposed to be protecting Seto," the mysterious figure told him.  
  
"Was supposed to?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, but since he's been kidnapped, it's obvious I failed...C'mon, we better get going..."   
  
~~~Somewhere else in the Shadow Realm~~~  
  
~~~Dream Sequence~~~  
  
Why me...I'm only fifteen and I must be pharaoh?! I remain stuck here, but I long to be free. It's been ages since I've seen Seth and his dragons.  
  
"Sire," a priest bowed in front of me.  
  
"What?!" I snapped at him.  
  
"The tournament to replace High Priest Anubis is about to start soon."  
  
"Oh." I stood up from my throne and walked over to the event. Basically, his incompetent priests had gathered everyone who could cast a spell in the empire for a tournament to pick a new High Priest.  
  
After I gave a boring speech, I sat down to watch. Within four rounds, I was utterly bored. This was all child's play. I looked past the arena at the lovely blue sky, and I vaguely heard the next match start. Suddenly, I felt a huge wind rush by my head...along with a person?! I was certainly interested now. I looked over. Seth was standing there with his arm outstretched...probably from casting that wind spell. He then quickly disappeared within the contestants.  
  
I watched each match from then on. Though most were not interesting I began picking out who were the strongest. Seth was definitely strong. Where had he learned such things? Oh well. I mentally cheered him on every time it was his turn.   
  
"Final Bout. Seth vs. Aknamon! Ready. Fight!" one of my old, weary priests announced. Seth was having trouble with this one. Aknamon had a very strong magical shield spell. Seth growled. I could sense he was getting angry with this guys strategy.  
  
"SPIRIT CHANNEL!!!" Seth finally shouted. I heard a roar. Everyone looked up. One of Seth's Blue Eyes were flying this way! In a brilliant streak of light, the Blue Eyes entered Seth's body!  
  
"SPIRIT BURST STREAM!!!" Seth shouted, huge beams of light shooting from his hands.  
  
"Shield!" was the reply. However, the offensive attack shattered the invisible wall and sent Aknamon flying off.  
  
"The winner!" the feeble priest shouted, pointing to Seth.  
  
---End Dream Sequence---  
  
Seto awoke and the first thing he realized was that everything was dark. 'Doko (where)...' he thought to himself. He frantically tried to stand, but soon found out his right wrist was chained to a wall. This couldn't be good...  
  
~~~In another part of the Shadow Realm~~~  
  
  
"What is your name?" Yami curiously asked.  
  
"...Some call me Amari, but you call me different."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't know who I am yet?" Yami shook his head.  
  
"Hmph. I'll show you later."  
  
"Are you sure this is the way to Seto?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Amari-chan!" Yami heard two people shout.   
  
He looked around and spotted two figures running toward them. Their appearance surprised him. Both had the wings of a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Both were wearing light blue robes, and, apparently, their Blue Eyes tails were wrapped around their waists. One of them had short black hair and black eyes while the other was blonde with blue eyes.  
  
"Ayari! Kuyiri! Good to see you!" Amari shouted with joy. She threw off her cape's hood revealing her face...  
  
"Michiro?!" Yami screeched in surprise.  
  
"Um...yeah...it's me...hehe..." Amari trailed off.  
  
"What happened to Seto?" Kuyiri, the blonde, asked.  
  
"Eh...he kinda...got kidnapped..."  
  
Ayari said, "Well...we'll just have to go and get him then."  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement. 


	5. Abuse

Disclaimer: -_- I dun own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Yami: Why are we rewriting?  
  
Pikazoom: So I can improve the story.  
  
Yami: But you're barely doing anything.  
  
Pikazoom: What? Like I was gonna rewrite the whole dialogue  
  
Yami and Yugi: -_-  
  
Chapter 5-Abuse  
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
Dangit! Will someone tell me why I'm chained to a wall?! I think I hear something...it sounds like footsteps...the door's opening...it couldn't be! It's...Gozaburo!  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
Gozaburo approached Seto, his victim. Seto could immediately figure out why he was here. It started with an r and ended with an e. Revenge. The two glared fiercely at each other as Gozaburo approached him. However, Gozaburo was stronger and wasn't chained to a wall.  
  
"Don't sneer at me like that," Gozaburo calmly said while kicking Seto in the stomache. Seto grimaced. A punch. Blood. Another kick. Blood. Another...  
  
Finally, the abuse stopped. "So...I see you have friends now...you really think they like you for who you are? A beaten up little weakling? No...it's probably all for the money. You and I know it. There's no such thing as kindness in the world...nothing known as miracles, but I suppose you've forgotten. I'll just have to beat it into again," Gozaburo said in a deadly calm voice. Then the abuse started again...A punch...a kick...   
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Why would you want to go to that dirty place?" Gozaburo sneered. Seto had asked to go to the orphanage.  
  
"I...I want to see all my friends," Seto whispered.  
  
"FRIENDS?!" he roared. "There's no such thing as friendship. Everybody is out to use you."  
  
"That's not true! My friends wouldn't do that!" Seto hastily replied. Gozaburo's face twisted. He grabbed Seto by the arm and punched the young boy in the face.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
  
"Are you SURE this is the right way?" Yami asked again.  
  
"Yes," all three of them said in unison.  
  
"Who kidnapped him anyway?"  
  
"Gozaburo, Seto's adopted father," Ayari replied.  
  
"EHHHHHH?!" Yami screeched.  
  
"That's right. Gozaburo wants revenge on his orphaned son," Amari finished.  
  
"There it is," Kuyiri said, pointing (and glaring) at a huge black building seriously lacking windows and a decorator.  
  
"There are duel monster guards all over the place! How are you going to get in?" Yami asked.  
  
"Simple. Ready guys?" Amari asked, smirking. The other two nodded.  
  
"You might wanna stand back," Ayari warned. Suddenly, their Blue Eyes wings grew much larger. Then, the wings covered them up like a shell. Yami yelped in surprise. Then the wings opened up, giving off a huge gust of wind, and revealed three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Yami stared from his awkward position from being blown away.  
  
With a loud roar, the dragons took off and began shooting off Burst Stream attacks (Burst Stream=White Lightning). When they were finished, Yami gaped. All the duel monsters were unconcious on the ground.   
  
Yami continued to stare until Amari, who had returned to her human form, said, "Shall we go?" 


	6. Saviors

Disclaimer: -_- I dun own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Yami: Good thing too.  
  
Pikazoom: *glares* Oh yeah, I got a blooper for ya...I made it up myself:  
  
Yami: I call upon the powers of the Dark Magician! *excessive arm movement* Ouch! I think I dislocated my arm! *sniffles*  
  
Yami: That was SO not funny!!!  
  
Pikazoom: Really? I thought it was...  
  
Chapter 6-Saviors  
  
  
"Come on! We're almost there!" Amari shouted.  
  
"How do you know we're going the right way?!" Yami asked while running.  
  
"Dragons have a better sense of smell than humans," Kuyiri replied.  
  
"We're here," Amari said. They were standing in front of a couple of large metal doors. Amari sniffed slightly and held her hand to her nose in disgust.  
  
"Hey Yami? Are you afraid at the sight of blood?" Ayari asked.  
  
"...No...why?"  
  
"Well..." he trailed off.  
  
"Nevermind that for now. We have to break down this door!" Kuyiri said.  
  
"Demo (but), the corridor is too small to transform, and our burst streams are considerably weaker in human state," Amari added.  
  
"I suppose brute force in our human forms will have to do," Kuyiri sighed.  
  
"Matte (wait). Do you have your Duel Monsters deck Yami?" Ayari asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Yami always carried it around...just in case some random person challenged him to a duel.  
  
"We need you to summon your Black Magician. He could probably break down these doors with his magic!" Ayari exclaimed.   
  
Yami blinked and asked, "How?"  
  
"Just say you summon him here," Amari replied.  
  
Yami grabbed his Black Magician card from his deck, but he wasn't sure if this work...but he just needed to have faith in the cards. "BLACK MAGICIAN! I SUMMON YOU HERE!!!" Yami shouted. There was a bright flash of light from his duel monster card, and Yami dropped it on the floor.  
  
When the light disappeared, Yami saw his Black Magician standing there.  
  
"Uhhh...hi..." Yami said amazed.  
  
The Black Magician smiled at him and replied, "Hello master."  
  
"Ehh...call me Yami."  
  
"Yoruda (just makin up names here...), long time no see," Amari said.  
  
"Yes, it is good to see you guys again," the magician responded.  
  
"We need your help. Our master, Seto, is behind these doors, but we can't get through with brute force," Amari said.  
  
"No problem," the Black Magician replied. With a quick wave of his staff, the steel doors cracked into pieces and fell to the ground with a deafening THUD!  
  
Yami's eyes widened at the scene. There was blood all over the floor, and he had to cover his nose at the awful stench. And there in the middle of the room...  
  
"Seto!!!!" Yami yelled. The figure lying on the ground was unresponsive to his own name! He lay there with a dazed look on his face. There were cuts everywhere on him from a sharp object of some sort. Bruises littered his pale skin.  
  
The man standing started to laugh. He slowly turned around. "Hello, I'm Gozaburo. How can I help you?" he said in mock politeness.  
  
"You could start by giving back Seto," Yami said.  
  
"Oh, you mean this punching bag? I'm afraid not."  
  
Amari shook with fury. She screamed at Gozaburo, "Monster!"  
  
"Punching bag?!" Ayari and Kuyiri seethed in unison.  
  
Yami was also furious. "Gozaburo," he started, "I usually play games with my victims before punishing them, but you...YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!!!! BATSU GEEMU (punishment game)!!!!!!!"  
  
Gozaburo took a step back in shock. Then suddenly, his vision clouded. Then he couldn't hear anything. Yami had taken away his senses. Gozaburo would wander around slowly withering away till he died (Yami does this stuff in the manga).  
  
"Seto? Can you hear me?!" Kuyiri asked.  
  
"He's got a weak pulse," Yoruda informed.  
  
"We better take him back to the other realm," Amari said. She pulled off a necklace she was wearing and chanted a spell. A ray of light erupted from the jewel on the necklace. The light transformed into a portal. Yami could easily see the other side. It was right outside of Domino Hospital. They'd been gone a couple hours, so it was night out there. "Let's go!" Amari shouted and ran through the portal.  
  
~~~Domino Hospital/Yami's POV~~~  
  
Seto's in the emergency room. It's been a couple hours already. Yugi's in his soul room right now. I told him not to worry, but I'm not sure if we shouldn't be worrying. Seto was really beat up after all. Not to mention there was a lot of blood on the floor...I hope Seto will be alright.  
  
A/N: Darn! I gotta go to sleep! ARGH!!!  
  
Yami: Ahahahaha...you have a bedtime! Ahahahahaha!  
  
Pikazoom: *WHAM* 


	7. Mental health

Disclaimer: -_- I dun own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Yami: Why are you thinking about Kingdom Hearts?  
  
Pikazoom: I'm itching to go off and play it...but I must write to please my nice and faithful reviewers!  
  
Yami: ohhh....  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Itsame- ^_^ I'm glad you like my story. Angst is nice to read huh...come to think of it...I read a lot of angst...  
  
Anar- I'm going on...read ahead.  
  
Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! I made this chappie in celebration of the new year!!! (my update time is usually horendous)  
  
Chapter 7:   
  
Yami paced back and forth in the waiting area. He glanced over at the dragons. Amari and Ayari were sleeping against each other (coupling alert!) while Kuyiri was asleep on a chair off to the side. Yami was very tired as well, but he was determined to stay awake. Wait, why was he so eager to see if Seto was okay (duh...)? He didn't have time to contemplate as a docter walked towards him.  
  
"You were part of the group that carried Mr. Kaiba in right?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes. How is he?" Yami said, very concerned.  
  
"He's in stable condition. There was some internal damage, but it will heal. His left arm is broken, two of his ribs are broken, and he will probably have additional scars when his wounds heal..."  
  
"Additional?"  
  
"Yes. There are several existing marks."  
  
"...may I see him?"  
  
"Of course. It's right this way," the doctor said, leading Yami to room 126.  
  
Yami stood there in front of the room...he could imagine what Seto looked like...it wasn't pretty. He sighed and slowly opened the door. Turns out, it wasn't that bad. Seto was wearing a hospital gown, and several bandages were wrapped around his limbs here and there. Yami walked over to him.  
  
"Seto?" Yami asked, touching his arm gently. However, the reaction was less than gentle.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" Seto screeched, panic in his voice. He thrashed around in the bed and knocked the heart monitor to the floor. Then, he hit the ground as well and started coughing furiously.  
  
Yami ran over and tried to calm Seto down, but the man did something he hadn't done in over a millenia. He casted a spell. Yami went flying back into the counter.  
  
Suddenly, three minature Blue Eyes White Dragons flew in. One of them stared accusingly at Yami.  
  
"What? You think I did something?! I just touched him, and he freaked out!!" Yami shouted at it. The dragons ducked under the bed as they saw the door open.  
  
"What's going on?!" a nurse questioned.  
  
"He just freaked out!" Yami answered in hysterics.  
  
So, after that little ordeal, Seto had a couple additional bruises. However, the doctors weren't worried about that.  
  
"What?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
  
"Seto has suffered mentally. He apparently doesn't like people touching him."  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba came bounding into the hospital room. He hugged Seto tightly. Same reaction. The doctor was knocked out by Seto's spell (he's doing this unconciously by the way), Mokuba ran out to get some help by Yami's orders, the dragons had left as soon as things calmed down, so it was just Yami left. Yami gently held out his hand and wrapped his fingers around Seto's wrist. Seto continued to thrash, but Yami held on.   
  
"Seto, I'm not going to hurt you okay?!" Yami said, but Seto continued his blind attack.  
  
He didn't really know why he doing such a foolish thing but...Yami snapped out of his daze to find that his arm wasn't being pulled around anymore. Instead, there was a person crying into his chest murmuring something about his torture with Gozaburo. Needless to say, Yami was bit shaken up himself. He'd never seen Seto cry before.  
  
"Seto...Seto it's okay." Yami said, patting the other's back. Seto's sob soon subsided. He soon fell into a deep sleep. And you know what? Mokuba still hadn't found a nurse to help.  
  
'Curse the public health system,' Mokuba thought.  
  
A/N: The ending was a bit happier ^_^. 


	8. Changes

Disclaimer: -_- I dun own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Yami: Will you stop playing that blasted song?!  
  
Pikazoom: This one? *plays Can you keep a secret by Utada Hikaru*  
  
Yami: ARGH! YES THAT ONE!!!  
  
Pikazom: No way! I love this song! *sings along*  
  
Yami: ARGH!  
  
Pikazoom: And thus ends our special presentation of The Yami Muse. Tune in later for another episode...now to our feature presentation.  
  
Chapter 8:   
  
Yami blinked in disbelief at the doctor. "I have to stay with him?"  
  
"Yes. He seems to trust only you at the moment, so it will be beneficial to him to have you around," the doctor replied.  
  
Yami sighed and said, "Fine...I'll do what you say..."  
  
~~~Later, Yami's POV~~~  
  
So after sorting things out with Yugi and Mokuba, I'd be staying at the Kaiba Mansion with the dragons and my Black Magician for awhile...but as it turns out, this mansion turned out to seem more like a palace....  
  
"Su...suge....(wow, amazing)," I said.  
  
"It is rather huge isn't it?" Mokuba smirked. I only nodded. While staring in awe, I faintly heard Mokuba say that he hopes I don't get lost in there. I'm hoping too. I'm shaken out of my trance when I notice Seto walking up beside me.  
  
It doesn't take a genius to know that he's changed. Whenever I speak to him, he usually responds in whispers...like he's not proud of himself anymore...like he feels humbled in everyone's presence...people can usually touch him now that his panic attacks are gone...but he flinches...it hurts me to see him like this...but I don't know why...  
  
~~~Seto's room/Dream Sequence~~~  
  
It's nighttime...I'm sitting next to Seth in his room playing with his beautiful dragons. While I play with Kuyiri, Amari and Ayari are speaking to each other...that mysterious glint in their eye...  
  
"I think they're plotting something," Seth told me. I blushed. Just hearing his voice does that. Yes, I admit to myself, I think I'm in love. With him. Only Amari knows that. His dragons are mischievious enough to fly around the palace, and guess what? She heard me talking to myself...a habit that I quickly got rid of after that incident. Kuyiri climbs off my lap as I hear Amari call him over.  
  
"What do you think they're plotting?" I ask.  
  
"I have no clue," Seth replied. I resist my urge to imitate that thing I had once...I think it was called 'tomato.'  
  
I watch with mild interest as the dragons appear to have finished their plan...they're rubbing their claws together...Seth is a bit more interesting than them...hehe...  
  
Suddenly Kuyiri flies up onto Seth's head, but just a bit too hard because Seto went flying backwards onto the bed. Then Amari and Ayari latched onto my clothes and started flying. They didn't fly far they ended up dumping me...onto Seth. Do I look like a tomato yet?! Then, the mischievious devils bolt out of the room. This was their plan? AMARI!!! I'm half angry, half tomato! Someone will pay, but at the moment, I'm too caught up staring at Seth...who, might I add, is staring back. He's got tints of pink on his cheeks. Great Ra, he's got enchanting eyes...I don't even notice that we're both closing the tiny space between our lips...  
  
~~~End dream sequence (A/N: *ducks from angry readers*)~~~  
  
Seto's eyes slowly opened to the sunlight invading his room. He sighed. Again with the dreams??? Seth was obviously his past life...so who was Ouiji, the one whose eyes he saw through? Seto got up and got dressed. The first thing his eyes spotted was Yami...who was mumbling something like, "I think I've been here before...kitchen...must find kitchen..." Looks like he did get lost.  
  
"The kitchen is this way," Seto said softly. Yami whirled around in surprise. Seto just turned and headed for the kitchen. They did have a chef...but he was fired. So it's just Mokuba and Seto cooking for themselves.  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba cried running up to Seto, but stopping himself before he could hug him. Bruises and cuts still littered Seto's body.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Seto asked gently.  
  
"Muffins!" Mokuba said, grinning widely. Seto just nodded and headed for the kitchen.  
  
'It was down THIS hall? Darnit!' Yami thought to himself.  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? Review please!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Itsame: Yay! You reviewed again! ^_^  
  
Mutou Yami: Thank you for reviewing! I completely forgot to call him Jiichan! whoops!  
  
kaiba-fan: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
SolarCloud: I'm confusing you? Aww...sorry. Yes...I kinda stopped adding random A/N 


	9. Tragedy

Disclaimer: -_- I dun own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Yami: Great Ra...as soon as she finds a new favorite song, she keeps playing that one too!  
  
Pikazoom: *listening to X by X-Japan*  
  
Yami: I will kill her friend who gave her that song...  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
It was midday. Seto had wandered off on his own, leaving Yami to get lost in the mansion again. He was walking past a guest room he swore he'd seen for the fourth time within ten minutes when he heard voices.  
  
"It's not ONE problem....there are so many happening at once!" It was Amari's voice.  
  
"Like..." Kuyiri's voice said. Yami crept silently up to the door and listened.  
  
"Like the DM war our fellow monsters have been planning," Ayari said.  
  
"Why would they start a war now?" Yoruda asked.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe the idea was just renewed recently?" Ayari commented.  
  
"So who is it this time? Spellcasters vs. dinosaurs?" Kuyiri asked.  
  
"...The duel monsters want to go to war...with the humans," Amari said. A small gasp went through the room.  
  
"How...how do you know that?" Yami's Black Magician curiously asked.  
  
"I was wandering through a crowd one morning...a bunch of important duel monsters were talking about it...they said it's a perfect time to strike...probably because the people think that Duel Monsters are only a card game now," Amari replied.  
  
"This will cause a serious war...not only between humans and duel monsters...but between the duel monsters themselves," Kuyiri reasoned.  
  
"That's right. Those loyal to their human masters will not fight," Amari said. Suddenly, the door flung open and Yami fell into the room. "Care to join us Yami?" He blinked. Amari must've known he was there the whole time!  
  
"Uh-uh-sure," Yami finally said.  
  
Kuyiri started again, "You think the recent duelist disappearances are connected to this?"  
  
"Disappearances?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes," Amari said, "Many duelists in America are disappearing. People think it's a cult against the duel monsters game, though perhaps the duel monsters have found their way there and started kidnapping them so that loyal duel monsters will be forced to fight for the safety of their masters."  
  
"You're in danger master," Yoruda said to Yami.  
  
"The fact that he's a top duelist and has shadow powers makes it all more appealling to kidnap him or worse," Ayari added solemnly.  
  
"Speaking of which...Seto's 17th birthday is coming soon," Amari commented.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami wondered out loud.  
  
"Us Blue Eyes are worried that Seto's shadow powers will come back because of his past life," Amari said.  
  
"It's a problem because he probably won't know much about controlling them," Kuyiri added.  
  
"You may not remember, but Seto's past life's shadow power had a huge spurt on his 17th birthday. Even with his experience, he had some trouble controlling it. Whenever he panicked or became surprised, he shot off a lot of magical attacks by accident. That's why we're worried," Ayari finished.  
  
"...I think he already has powers..." Yami commented quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" all the dragons shouted in alarm.  
  
"When we were at the hospital, he shot me across the room."  
  
"Hmm...this causes a bigger problem than I originally thought," Amari thought out loud.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
"You see...this letter in my hand is an invitation to a duelist tournament. Despite the kidnapping, the host of the tournament refuses to cancel. He's a very rich man and loves duel monsters," Amari explained.  
  
"You've been here the whole time, so yours is probably at home," Ayari said.  
  
"With Seto's fierce passion to duel, he'll go no matter what anyone tells him," Kuyiri added.  
  
"Now Yami," Amari said while he was processing everything. "Us dragons need to discuss something private, so we would appreciate it if you left." Yami blinked, but then complied to her strange request. His Black Magician followed him.  
  
"Seto hasn't been sleeping well," Amari started.  
  
"Why?" Kuyiri asked.  
  
"Dreams," Amari answered. Silence spread throughout the room.  
  
"This certainly isn't the best time for THAT," Kuyiri said bitterly.  
  
"If his soul goes to the Shadow Realm, it'll be taken hostage for sure..." Ayari thought out loud.  
  
"Ra certainly is tormenting us..." Kuyiri held his head.  
  
Ayari sighed exasperatedly. "Seto and Yami are becoming closer...we won't be able to resolve this after we stop the DM war. It'll probably occur during."  
  
Amari frowned as she remembered things a millenia ago...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Is he...?" Amari asked, looking over the body of the Pharaoh. His regal clothes were in tatters. Bruises and blood covered his body.  
  
"Dead? Almost. He won't last much longer," Seth said, expressionless.  
  
"..." The silence blanketed the room.  
  
A loud WHAM shattered the soundless area as Seth slammed his fists on a table. "If only I'd rescued him sooner..." Tears dripped onto his clenched hands.  
  
"Master, you can't blame yourself for this!" Kuyiri blurted out.  
  
However, Seth did not hear him. He walked over to the pharaoh. "Ouiji-kun..." he whispered, cradling his lover's body with his arms. A tiny cough and a few gasps for oxygen was the response. Ouiji had always loved it when Seth spoke in Nihongo (Japanese). Ouiji had even taken the liberty of learning the language.   
  
"His soul is leaving..." Ayari said, turning his head away sadly.  
  
Seth hugged the pharaoh close. "I...will see you again," he said softly but confidently. The high priest started a soft chant. The Sennen Puzzle and Yami's tan body glowed. The dragons watched on in wonder. What was their master doing?  
  
Amari, Ayari, and Kuyiri watched as the chant ended, and Yami's glow slowly drained into the Sennen Puzzle, but part of it drained into Seth.  
  
"Wha...what did you do?" Amari asked.  
  
"Yami's soul will live in here," Seth replied, holding up the little upside-down pyramid his Ouiji always wore. "But...his memories will stay with me. Maybe it's better he doesn't remember while he exists in the puzzle..."  
  
"Demo (but) he won't remember you," Ayari said.  
  
"I know," Seth gave a soft but sad smile. He then looked at the lifeless body he continued to hold. "I will give his memories back eventually, one way or another. Seth brushed the pharaoh's blonde strands away from his lover's now peaceful face and laid him down on the table. He then began to explain things to his favorite duel monsters...  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
"As long as they even touch each other in their sleep, Yami will get a jolt of his memories," Ayari said.  
  
"And when Master has no more memories to give, his soul will go to the Shadow Realm," Amari finished solemnly.  
  
A/N: It's so early in the morning...1:27 am and I'm eating...ice cream. That's right. Ice cream. 


End file.
